Josai
"To our good and loyal subjects, After pondering deeply the trends of the world and the actual conditions of our Union in these dark days, it has been seen that a settlement of the present situation is to be resolved by resorting to an extraordinary measure. The Enemy has begun to employ a new and most cruel weapon of Black Ash, the power of which to do damage is, indeed, incalculable. Therefore, we must unite our total strength to the construction for the future. Cultivation of the ways of old, fostering a nobility of spirit and enhancing the glory of the Union." - Josai, the First Shirei Kan in his letter addressed to the warlords of Orjeri. Josai is a region in the north west of the Lattice in northern Farthrone. It was once part of the Orjeri Union and formed from members of the warrior elite that fled the destruction of the capital city creating a military dictatorship still under martial law even after hundreds of years. History During the Union Josai, known as Rirak at the time, was a tourist destination for the people of the Union, with bath houses and other forms of recreation drawing people far and wide for relaxation. Its location deep inside the Lattice made it very peaceful with no history of civil unrest following the Union's conquering of the region. Fall of the Union During the Fall of the Union the famous retired tiefling commander Josai was staying in the region with his wife during the calamity of the Black Cloud and the mass exodus of refugees from the west and north. Sending a number of letters to the leaders of the armies escorting the refugees or travelling to the west to attempt to put down the rebelling orcs, Josai convinced many of these armies to unit into a single force by referring to an unknown "Enemy" with most substituting whoever they saw as bearing the blame for the Black Cloud, holding out in the region until the time was right to retaliate against the unknown enemy that caused the collapse. These forces placed themselves under the command of Josai who went about securing the region choosing to take the ring of canals that surround the central nexus. When the forces of the orcs were deterred from advancing northward after their trouble with the garrisons at New Orjer, the forces of Josai were left somewhat shocked by the decision to allow them to return to their western holdings without any resistance from them. The region instead set about consolidating its position building entrenchments and positioning garrisons along defensive locations, with Shirei Kan Josai noting that the orcs had no interest in a long drawn out conflict in the region. Martial law was declared over the region and a state of war was issued giving primacy to the Shirei Kan and his sub-ordinates, the Skento. When Josai died he became a legend, securing the traditions of the Union from corruption as well as building a platform from which the greatness of the past could be reclaimed, and to honour him the region was named after him. Lattice Conflicts Josai came into conflict with Maitoru a few generations after the death of Josai when the then Shirei Kan took offence at the region's lack of respect for the dead warlord, striking out with a number of raids on settlements lead by the Skento. The conflict was really just a test of Josai's military capabilities, with skirmishes between the Skento amongst themselves the only outlet for their military prowess. The conflict ended with Josai securing the westing canals and setting terms for a end to hostilities though their lack of diplomatic experience led to what some consider the minimum of what Josai could have demanded from Maitoru, with only meagre annual tribute and a small selection of territories along the border where they could not station troops year round. Maitoru pays the tribute, though often late and seldom in the gold coins as set about by the agreement and stations troops in the marked zones leaving them undefended for one random day of the year. Many in Josai are once again eager for another fight with Maitoru, beginning a chain of conquering that would spread across the Lattice. Return to Orjer Following the event that led to the dissipation of the Black Cloud, Josai has begun to prepare for an invasion of the peninsula with the issue that their forces would have to travel across Maitoru lands not lost on the leaders of the region. Geography Cities and Settlements There are four major cities in Josai, with each serving as the local fortress for the north, center, south and west respectively. Beyond those cities, each of the canal meeting points are garrisoned and military outposts stretch across the triangular segments that make up this part of the Lattice. Toride Toride is the political and military capital of Josai, with the Shirei Kan or Commander of the region being stationed here. The city is known for its strict discipline with its civilian population devoted to the armed forces and war lords. Sasori Sasori is the garrison city in the north of Josai territory, seen by some in the region as being the more lax of the cities, with troops considered less disciplined than others though saying this to a native of Sasori would be the greatest insult. Geden Geden is the southern most garrison city of Josai, with it producing a large number of young warriors that travel south as mercenaries mostly in Ritoru though others go farther afield to earn their names as masters of arms. Atara Atara is the youngest of the large garrison cities, being created as a staging point to launch an invasion of the nearby region of Maitoru to the west. It is built upon the canal itself rather than upon a nexus meeting pointing. The Canal Ring The Canal Ring refers to the ring circular loop of canals that radiate out from Orjer making the entire of Josai connected together via the network. This valuable resource has been heavily protected, and its vulnerability has been a major concern for the various lords of Josai for generations. The March Lands The March Lands are the western territories of Josai, filled with aspiring warlords that seek to be the ones to claim the first garrison city in the area though one has not yet managed to defeat the other contenders to achieve the consent of the Shirei Kan to build a city. The Senshi Hills The Senshi Hills are the tall range of hills that border becoming mountains in some places south west of Toride. It is known as the place where a master-less warrior can go to receive training from the various orders of monks, assassins and more militaristic groups that reside in the area. Legend tells that Josai himself wandered the hills and that on his deathbed he instructed his bodyguards to carry him to the ranges to find the place to bury him, whether such a lost tomb exists is unknown. Politics Shirei Kan The title of Shirei Kan is the ultimate commander of the armed forces of Josai and the premier of political life in the region. The first Shirei Kan was the region's saviour Josai with his trademark mask becoming the symbol of the armed forces and various orders that follow his philosophies. When a Shirei Kan ascends to the rank after the death of predecessor they lose their previous name and must always wear a mask modelled on the laughing demon of Josai, though each one is personalised for the new lord. Each Shirei Kan selects his successor in secret, with only the monks of the Order of the Mask keeping the name until the death of the commander. Skento The title of Skento is given to the sanctioned warlords of the Shirei Kan who benefit from their lord's gifts and command large forces of warriors and conscripts. These warlords are often in conflict with one another or with aspiring Wakai hoping to earn a name for themselves. Skento is not a hereditary title and can only be given by a Shirei Kan. The leaders of all the major garrisons, with the exception of Toride, are Skento. Wakai Wakai are warlords seeking to gain fame and the notice of the Shirei Kan through great military deeds fighting with one another or in some cases against some of the Skento. These individuals will often be very charismatic or having the back of one of the Skento who seeks to cause trouble for one of their peers. Notable Wakai Tsin Morai was a well known Wakai agent of the Shirei Kan in the early years of the Divine Era, acting as his lord's eyes and ears in regards to the important changes in the world at that time. Military Lords of Josai The Shirei Kan and the Skento are the absolute commanders of the armed forces of Josai, with thousands of soldiers under their command. Samurai Samurai are those of the various orders that have sworn themselves to the service of a Skento or the Shrei Kan, though some swear to uphold the law serving as Ronin in the region. Assassins The Senshi Hills are said to be filled with assassin orders, though this is probably an exaggeration there is undoubtedly a great number of assassins in Josai, most sworn to the Shirei Kan or one of the Skento, though like the Samurai some work freelance for their own reasons. Conscripts Conscripts refers to the members of the army that have been compelled to join. Many are those that had some sort of financial debt that they failed to pay, the state then took over the debt and conscripted the individual into the army to receive training as infantry. Others are criminals that stand in the front lines with instructions that if they prove themselves in combat they can appeal to a Skento to be released. Society Martial Law Martial law has been in effect in Josai since the formation of the state with all citizens forced to comply with the military orders of their local authority. To achieve anything politically in Josai one must be a member of the armed forces, usually as a member of the Skento's court. Warrior Code The laws of Josai are based upon ancient warrior codes that gave strict regulations on how one was to behave, seldom dealing with issues on how the average citizen should behave with a general policy of leaving anything not covered by the laws to the discretion of the local authority. Economy Raids Wakai and other lesser warlords will often raid other territories around the Lattice using the canals to range further then they would on foot and then returning to Josai or friendly territories like Ritoru. These raids will usually target places believed to have artefacts of old Orjer or Turath to 'reclaim' them. Border with Ritoru The neighbouring state of Ritoru has been one of the most profitable connections for Josai, with the seasonal trade between the two providing an income for Josai's non-military population. Religion Faith in Arms A worship of an aspect of the god Tempus has taken root in Josai, with the ideals of having faith in your own abilities to overcome that which challenge you. This manifests as a concept of ki, that everyone is capable of great deeds through the energy of their body without the need for divine assistance. Category:Location Category:Farthrone Category:Orjeri Union